


Superstitions and Kisses

by Kiterie



Series: Kissing Meme Fics [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody has a crush and Kiba's totally not fooled. Just a short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstitions and Kisses

The butterfly floated around Hana's head for a moment before carefully setting down on her shoulder. She lifted her hand, clearly intending to brush it off.

Shino caught the uplifted hand and shook his head. "You shouldn't brush off good luck so easily." Even at seven-years-old he was well versed in anything related to insects and other bugs.

"You're awful cute for little kid." Hana laughed and then reached over to ruffle her little brother's friend's hair before kissing him lightly on the forehead. "Try teaching some of that to Kiba-kun, he could use it." She got up from where she was sitting in the grass and headed back towards the house. "Be good for a bit, I'm going to go get our lunch."

The pale cheeks, just visible above the collar of his coat pinked slightly, but Shino didn't otherwise react.

The moment she disappeared through the door of their house, Kiba snickered. "Ya did that on purpose." He knew it was a fact. Shino didn't have to be there while they were babysitting the new puppies out in the field, but Kiba hadn't been surprised when he'd shown up. It was obvious, at least to him, that his best friend had a crush on his sister.

Shino turned his head in Kiba's direction, although he neither denied or admitted to the accusation.

"You just wanted her to kiss you," Kiba sing-songed then fell over laughing. Even with most of Shino's face hidden by sunglasses and the high collar of his coat Kiba could tell he was pouting over being mocked, which only made him laugh harder.


End file.
